Blackmailed
by Raylan
Summary: Kate ist spät Abends noch am arbeiten, als Gibbs auftaucht und versucht ganz normal zu wirken...
1. Chapter 1

„Gute Nacht, Kate.", sagte Tony, packte seinen Rucksack und ging in Richtung Aufzug davon, nicht ohne ihr ein freches Grinsen zu schenken, das sie versuchte zu übergehen. Wenigstens würde hier, sobald er weg war eine angenehme Ruhe herrschen, in der sie sich bestens konzentrieren konnte. Als ob man beim abtippen von Berichten groß konzentrieren müsste. Wollte sie allerdings Gibbs 3te Regel beachten _„_**_Glaube nicht, was man Dir gesagt hat, sondern überprüfe es!_**_" _dann musste sie wohl oder übel nochmal die ganzen Ermittlungen revue passieren lassen und das benötigte Zeit. Jedoch war es besser alles nochmal im kleinsten gedanklich durchzugehen, als sich im Nachhinein für einen Fehler verantworten zu müssen. Gerade als sie die Gedanken an ihn aus ihrem Bewusstsein verdrängte hörte sie wie sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten. Was hatte DiNozzo nun schon wieder vergessen? Sie sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und war erstaunt, als nicht Tony sondern Gibbs vor ihr stand. „Noch nicht zu Hause Agent Todd?", fragte er, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Kaffeebecher nahm. „Ich wollte den Bericht noch fertig tippen..." „Sie sollten nach Hause fahren und sich ausruhen." Kate war erstaunt. Er hatte ihr noch nie Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn sie wegen einem Bericht länger blieb. Sie versuchte in seinen Augen einen Grund zu finden warum er sie nach Hause schickte, während er selbst keine Anstalten machte nach Hause zu gehen. Seine Augen allerdings waren kalt und unergründlich wie Wasser, dennoch hielt sie den Blickkontakt. Wie lange sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen starrten wusste Kate nicht. Sie bemerkte dennoch, dass er etwas vor ihr verheimlichte, sie durch seine Haltung abblockte und das gefiel ihr nicht. Sonst war er ihr gegenüber immer so aufgeschlossen. „Agent Todd, Sie sollten wirklich nach Hause gehen..." Da war etwas in seiner Stimme, das dort nicht hingehörte. Es klang als wäre sein Hals zugeschnürt, und er müsse das ganze überspielen. „Ok, Gibbs. Ich brauche noch 5 Minuten, ich muss kurz noch die Akten ordnen und das ganze abspeichern. Ich bin gleich weg. Allerdings muss ich dir noch ein paar Dateien schicken und es wäre notwendig wenn ich auf manches sobald wie möglich eine Antwort bekomme." Sie hielt ihren Kopf so, dass keine Wiederrede möglich war, Gibbs nickte kurz und begab sich dann an seinen Computer.

„_Bleib an deinem Tisch sitzen Gibbs und verhalt dich unauffällig. Tu was du sonst auch tun würdest..." _

Gibbs kochte innerlich über vor Wut. Wie hatten sie es nur geschafft ihn so in die Enge zu treiben und das in seinem eigenen Büro? Hoffentlich hatte Kate den Sender in seinem Ohr nicht gesehen. Was sie wohl tun würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Kate Verdacht geschöpft hatte? Was sollte er tun um sich aus dieser Lage hinaus zu winden? Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass sie die Möglichkeit hatten ihn zu erpressen? Was sollte er tun?

* * *

Keiner der Charaktäre gehört mir.

Würde mich über eure Meinung und reviews freuen.

Chap2 in Bearbeitung.


	2. Chapter 2

„_Was haben wir denn hier?" Ducky beugte sich über die Leiche eines jungen Mannes. Er schätzte ihn zwischen 25 und 30 Jahren. _

„_Du hättest besser aufpassen sollen, dann würdest du jetzt wahrscheinlich mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen im Krankenhaus liegen, weißt du...." Damit zog er das Thermometer aus der Leber des Opfers. Gibbs der sich gerade noch mit dem verstörten Autofahrer, der den Lieutenent angefahren hatte kniete sich auf der anderen Seite der Leiche vis à vis Ducky gegenüber. _

„_Was erzählt er dir?"_

_Ducky sah auf und lächelte. „Nun Gibbs, es ist vorteilhaft, wenn man erst nach rechts, dann nach links und dann wieder nach rechts sieht bevor man eine Straße überquert. In England allerdings muss man aufpassen, denn dort ist alles umgekehrt. Also muss man erst nach links dann nach rechts und dann wieder nach links sehen, wenn..."_

„_Ducky, ich kann sehen, dass er den Rat nicht befolgt hat. Ist sonst irgendetwas ungewöhnliches an ihm?" _

„_Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich sehe ihn mir am besten in der Autopsie nochmal genauer an."_

„_Gut." Gibbs richtete sich auf. „Wo bleibt denn der Wagen?"_

_Ducky richtete sich ebenfalls auf. „Wahrscheinlich hat mein neuer Assistent die Schlüssel nicht gefunden, sich verfahren, oder vergessen, dass er Schicht hat...."_

_Gibbs grummelte in sich hinein. Wo waren eigentlich Kate und Tony? Nicht dass er sie gebraucht hätte, allerdings kam es ihm komisch vor, dass keiner von den beiden hier auftauchte und man ihn extra von seinem Boot her zitiert hatte. Es stimmte schon, er war der Boss, aber er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass die beiden trotzdem kommen würden. Er streckte sich. _

„_Sieht so aus, als müssten wir warten...." er ging zu seinem Auto und nahm eine Thermoskanne heraus, schraubte den Deckel ab und füllte sich Kaffee hinein. Zum Glück war er immer auf alles vorbereitet. Ducky murmelte im Hintergrund irgendetwas zu der Leiche. Der Polizeibeamte kam herüber und fragte Gibbs ob er den Zeugen laufen lassen könne, nachdem er seine Daten bekanntgegeben und die Aussage gemacht hatte. Gibbs nickte kurz und abwesend. Irgendetwas war komisch an der ganzen Sache. Lieutenent Connor hätte das Auto bemerken müssen. Vielleicht war es Suizid? Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie ihn der Polizist anstarrte. Er wandte sich ihm zu. „Sie wollen auch fahren, richtig?"_

_Der Polizist nickte kurz und unsicher. „Ja."_

„_Ich denke Dr. Mallard und ich schaffen es noch alleine die Leiche zu bewachen. Na los gehen Sie." _

„_Danke." und damit war er auch schon bei seinem Wagen und weggefahren. Gibbs sah ihm Kopfschüttelnd nach. _

_Als Ducky sich plötzlich meldete : „L...leroy...." Gibbs Stirn legte sich in Falten. An Duckys Stimme erschien ihm etwas komisch. Er drehte den Kopf und sah wie eine Waffe direkt auf seine Nase zielte. Er erkannte noch eine zweite Person, die vor Ducky stand, ebenfalls bewaffnet und mit Gesichtsbedeckung. _

„_Nehmen Sie langsam ihre Hände hoch, oder ihr Freund ist tot."_

_Gibbs tat wie geheißen. Auch Ducky hatte die Hände erhoben. Der Vermummte vor ihm gab Gibbs einen Sender. _

„_Stecken sie sich den in ihr Ohr!"_

_Gibbs hob langsam die Hand und steckte sich den Sender ins Ohr. _

„_Sie werden genauestens befolgen, was wir ihnen sagen, ansonsten ist ihr Freund tot." Gibbs sah zu Ducky hinüber und nickte. _

„_Gut. Geben Sie mir ihre Dienstmarke." _

_Gibbs fischte seinen Ausweis aus der Hosentasche und hielt ihn dem Man hin. Der nahm ihn. _

„_NCIS. Genau wie wir vermutet hatten." er gab Gibbs seinen Ausweis zurück._

„_Also hören Sie gut zu. Sie werden jetzt in ihr Hauptquartier fahren und sich ganz normal benehmen, so als währe nichts geschehen. Wir werden sie wieder kontaktieren. Damit sie uns nicht reinlegen können, haben wir hier eine kleine Kamera, die sie immer mit sich tragen werden." Er klemmte Gibbs eine Kamera an den Anzug. _

„_Wenn Sie irgendwie versuchen uns auszutricksen, dann ist ihr werter Doktor hier Geschichte. Wir legen ihn um, also keine Faxen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"_

_Gibbs nickte ohne den Blick von Ducky zu nehmen. Er prägte sich den Blick seines Freundes genauestens ein. _

„_Gut. Dann fahren Sie." Der Vermummte ging einen Schritt zurück, während der Andere Ducky wegzog. Immer noch von einer Sig bedroht, stieg Gibbs in den Wagen, ließ den Motor an und fuhr. _

_

* * *

_

„_Was macht sie denn immer noch hier?"_

Gibbs Augen rasten zu Kates Schreibtisch hinüber, als die Frage ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Sein Blick schnellte kurz darauf zu der Uhr auf seinem Desktop. Klar, dass die Entführer langsam misstrauisch wurden. Kate war jetzt schon fast 7 Minuten länger hier, als sie eigentlich angegeben hatte. „Agent Todd. Hatten Sie nicht gesagt, sie wollten nach Hause gehen?"

Kate sah auf. Die Art, wie er ihr die Frage gestellt hatte ließ den Profiler in ihr arbeiten. Er tauchte hier spätabends auf, schickte sie nach Hause und versuchte ohne irgend einen Grund sie so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden. „Moment Boss, ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich noch Unterschriften von ihnen Brauche. Außerdem möchte ich zu einer Sache noch ihre Meinung hören."

Gibbs nickte abwesend, sie bemerkte allerdings, dass er angespannt war. Sie nahm einen Aktenstapel und brachte ihn zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Hier."

„Danke."

Während sie ihm den Stapel gab huschten ihre Augen unauffällig über seine Kleidung. Gerade war sie an seinem Kragen vorbei, als ihr Gehirn wahrnahm, was ihre Augen gerade entdeckt hatten. Sie sah unauffällig nochmal hin. Ganz sicher. Es war eine Minikamera. Gut ausgestattet. Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache. Gibbs würde sich nicht verkabeln lassen, außer er musste wegen einem Fall zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen. Auch sah die Kamera nicht aus, als würde sie zum NCIS-Equipment gehören. Kate nahm unterbewusst das eingebaute Mikro wahr. Wer immer die Kamera installiert hatte, konnte genau hören, was sie sagten.

„Ist noch etwas Agent Todd."

„Wie gesagt, ich bräuchte noch eine Meinung von dir Gibbs. Tony war keine allzu große Hilfe und McGee hatte heute frei...."

„_Geben sie ihr bloß schnell eine Antwort. Sie soll verschwinden!" _

„Ja, Kate?" Sie ging zu ihrem PC.

„Ich schick es dir..."

**Didim. Didim. Sie haben zwei neue e-mails.**

„Gibbs." Er sah auf, der besondere Tonfall ihrer Stimme hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gezogen.

„Ja, Kate?"

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein. Es wird unserem **Eye Spy** nicht gefallen. Du weißt schon, der Fall von damals..." Sie kniff sich dabei immer wieder in die Stelle an ihrem Hals, wo bei Gibbs die Kamera hing.

Er starrte sie eine zeit lang an. Was wollte sie ihm sagen?

Als Kate schon dachte er würde sich nie wieder bewegen, sagte er : „Danke für die Information Agent Todd." Und begann die e-mail zu öffnen, achtete aber darauf, dass die Kamera verdeckt wurde, so dass der Blick auf den Bildschirm verwehrt blieb. Während er durch den Text las, breitete sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht aus. Es war die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens gewesen Caitlin Todd zu engagieren. Nicht nur, dass sie gut beobachten konnte, sie hatte ebenfalls die Gabe ihm mit einfachen Gesten ihre Gedanken zu vermitteln. Und was er da gerade las... Phänomenal.

_Gibbs, ich weiß, dass du unter Druck stehst. Warum genau kann ich nicht sagen. Ich denke, dass dich jemand erpresst. Wie er das kann, da hab ich keine Ahnung. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass du es schaffst mir ein Zeichen zu geben... Ich kann helfen! Lass mich wissen wie! Die Kamera, die sie an deinem Jackett befestigt haben, ist mit Mikro, also pass auf, was du sagst. Die zweite Mail ist mit meinem alten Bericht zu dem Eye Spy Fall (das Datum gefaket) also wenn irgendwelche Fragen auftauchen schnell diese Mail öffnen. _

_Bitte hilf mir, so dass ich dir helfen kann!_

So stolz ihn diese e-mail, die er gerade im Begriff war zu löschen auch machte, so erschrocken war er darüber, wie sehr sie ihn durchschauen konnte. Konnte er ihr überhaupt irgendetwas verheimlichen?

Sie sah zu ihm rüber. Während er die andere Datei öffnete.

„Nun Kate. Ich würde sagen, du fragst Donald wegen den Unklarheiten im Fall des Lieutenent. Wegen der anderen Sache, vielleicht kann dir da der Captain weiterhelfen." Hoffentlich verstand sie seine Anspielungen. „Du solltest auf alle Fälle Abby aufsuchen und ihr von den neuen Beweisen erzählen vielleicht kann sie weiterhelfen." Er sah Kate direkt in die Augen. „Wenn es sonst ein Problem gibt, du weißt wie ich zu erreichen bin."

Sie nickte. Gibbs hatte noch nie Duckys vollständigen Namen benutzt, was sie annehmen ließ, dass der nette Mediziner in die Sache verwickelt war. Womöglich war Ducky der Grund, weshalb Gibbs sich so verhielt und erpresst wurde. Sie sollte den Captain alarmieren und sich bei ihm Einzelheiten über den Fall des Lieutenent hohlen. Abby sollte ihr helfen etwas auszuhecken, wie sie Gibbs aus seiner Lage befreien konnten.

„Ok. Boss ich bin unterwegs. Danke für deine Hilfe."

Sie nahm ihre Schlüssel und das Handy, die Tasche ließ sie absichtlich liegen und ging in Richtung Aufzug.

* * *

So das war Chap2. Ich würde mich freuen, zu hören wie es euch gefallen hat. (Hoffentlich gut!)

Chap3 in Bearbeitung.


End file.
